Babysitting Quinn
by jkjustobsessing
Summary: Set on the night when Batman kidnaps Harley in Suicide Squad. When Harley and Joker go out for date night, Hailey is left to watch Trixie and Jackie. But what happens when Trixie goes missing?
1. Chapter 1

"Why do I have to watch them? Me, Lily, and Katie had plans for tonight!" Hailey whined.

"Because, sweetie, we don't trust anyone else with them." Harley explained.

"Heck, we hardly even trust you!" Joker added.

"Exactly! So why are you leaving me with them?!" Hailey groaned.

"Because there's no one else!" Harley said.

"But Mommy I don't wanna stay with Hailey!" Trixie whined. "I wanna stay with you and Daddy!"

Harley sighs and bends down to Trixie's size. "Oh, Trix. We'll be back soon, okay?" Harley lifts Trixie into her arms, and Trixie immediately placed her head on her mother's shoulder.

"But Hailey's annoying!" Trixie continued.

"Oh really? Says the one who runs around all day singing the Little Einsteins theme song!" Hailey yelled.

"That's not annoying! That's being awesome! And I only do it because I know it annoys you!"

"Well why do you wanna annoy me?!"

"Because you like TRUMP! I mean, c'mon Hailey. TRUMP! Don't get me started on how much I hate Trump!"

Harley chuckled. The fact that a five year old would have these feelings about Donald Trump is completely hilarious.

"Alright, well, no matter how much you two love or hate each other, we gotta get going." Joker said sarcastically.

"Okay, one more hug Princess." Harley smiled.

Trixie nuzzled into Harley's chest. "Bye Mommy."

"Bye baby. I love you."

"I love you too."

Hailey was actually a little nervous about watching her sisters. She knew if she lost either one of them, she'd be in huge trouble. But if Trixie went missing, it was the end of the line for her. Trixie was the baby, and the only thing Harley and Joker loved more than themselves. Literally, Harley's wallpaper on her phone is a picture of Trixie doing her first solo, "Let Me Entertain You". She knew she would have to guard her baby sister with her life, or else.

•

After their parents left, all Trixie did was jump up and down on the couch asking to make on Hailey's phone.

"C'mon Hay, please!" Trixie begged.

"Trixie, you know how Mom and Dad feel about that stuff!" Hailey replied.

"Then just save it private!" Trixie offered. Then, Trixie pulled out the big ones: puppy dog eyes.

"Fine! Whatever! But just one, and that's it!"

"Yay! Thanks Hailey!" Trixie smiled, reaching out to take Hailey's phone.

"Woah, woah, woah. What are you doing?" Hailey questioned.

"Taking your phone to make ..." Trixie said, confused.

"Uh, no you're not! I'm helping you! You don't wanna look like an idiot!" Hailey informed.

"Hey! I don't look like an idiot!"

"You will if you try to make them yourself! You can pick the song, then you can do it with me. Okay?"

Trixie sighed, disappointed. "Okay...ooh! Can we do Vroom Vroom?"

"Sure. Ready?"

•

"Harley, what is it?" Joker asked his wife.

"I'm just worried about the girls. I mean, every time we let them out of our sight, they get kidnapped! I don't want that to happen again. My baby's been through too much."

"Pooh, you need to stop worrying. They'll be fine."

"But you say that every time and it still happens!"

"Yes, but this time I know for sure. I installed an alarm system on the house. It'll keep the girls in, and everyone else out."

Harley sighed. "Okay. I guess I'll listen this time. But if one thing doesn't seem right, and I mean one little thing-"

"We'll go home."

•

"Hailey, I'm hungry! When will the food be ready?" Trixie yelled from the couch.

"It would be sooner if you would help!"

"That doesn't answer my question!"

Hailey growled under her breath, knowing she can't yell at Trixie. If she did, Trixie would call their parents, and it would be the end. "Five minutes."

"Ugh! That seems like forever to-"

Trixie stopped talking. Something didn't seem right. "Trixie?" Hailey ran over to the couch, but by the time she was over there, it was too late.

Trixie was gone. Hailey knew there was only one thing to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Harley and Joker had just made it to the club when Harley's phone rang.

"It's Hailey!" Harley exclaimed, quickly picking it up. "Is everyone okay?"

"Well...not exactly...Trixie's kinda, um, misssing..." Hailey cringed, knowing her parents would be furious with her.

"WHAT? Omigosh, we're coming home! We'll be there soon!"

•

Hailey was pacing back and forth nervously when Harley burst through the door.

"Who took her? Whoever did, I'll kill 'em! I'll kill 'em I tell you!"

"Mom, Mom. Calm down. I have no idea who took her. But-"

"What?! Oh no, my baby, no no!"

"Harley, Harley. Shh. She'll be fine." Joker reassured her.

Tears were falling from Harley's eyes now. "But what if she's not?" She met eyes with Joker.

"She will be."

•

Trixie Quinn was terrified.

She had no idea where she was, who she was with, and she missed her mommy and daddy so much. She didn't know what to do.

After laying in complete darkness for a while (which made her even more nervous; she was terrified of the dark), a single spotlight was put on her. It wasn't that large, but it was big enough to see the dark figure in front of her.

"B-Batman..." Trixie stuttered.

"It's okay Trixie. We're not going to hurt you. We're just using you as bait."

"Bait for what?"

"Let's just say your mommy's going to be going away for a while."

Trixie knew what this meant; they were going to take Mommy back to the asylum. "No! Don't take Mommy away from me! Not again! Please!"

"We won't. We know the only way for Harley to even think about staying is letting you stay with her."

"But...what about Daddy?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Now, let's wait for your parents to come rescue you."

•

"Harley, I don't want to do all this myself."

Harley was sitting in the passenger seat of the van, crying. "I just don't know w-what to do. My poor baby..."

"I know, but if you help, we'll get to her faster. Now, where does your phone say she is?"

When the kids were born, they put little GPS chips in their necks, so if they ever get kidnapped, much like this, they would know exactly where they are.

"Turn right." Harley demanded.

"But Harley the only place that's here is...no...they didn't..."

"Apparently they did. They took our little girl to the asylum."

•

"What is taking them so long?" Batman whispered, looking at the clock in front of him.

Trixie, who was shivering on the cold ground, giggled slightly. "They probably think they need some huge plan to break me out!"

"Not exactly, Princess."

Trixie looked in the doorway (which she could barely see because of the dark), and saw the outline of her father. "Daddy!"

"Trixie!" Behind him, Harley was on the verge of crying...again.

"Come 'ere, Trix." Joker yelled.

Trixie, who was crying and giggling at the same time, ran over to her mother.

Harley scooped her up and hugged her close. "My baby...you're okay." Harley sighed. "You're okay."


End file.
